February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW results
The February 15, 1993 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, which was taped on February 1, 1993. This episode aired from the Grand Ballroom at the Manhattan Center Studios (a small New York Theater). Results ; ; *The Steiner Brothers defeated Glen Ruth & Bobby Who (3:32) *Yokozuna defeated Ross Greenberg (2:01) *Razor Ramon won a Battle royal. The participants were Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon, Kamala, Iron Mike Sharpe, Bob Backlund, Kimchee, The Bezerker, Tatanka, Owen Hart, Damian Demento, El Matador, Terry Taylor, Koko B. Ware, Typhoon, Skinner, and Giant Gonzales (15:03) *Brutus Beefcake defeated Ted DiBiase by disqualification (4:26) Other Segments *Featured opening comments from Brutus Beefcake and Ted Dibiase about their match scheduled for later in the show. *Included a WrestleMania IX Report discussing the three matches already announced for the event. *Featured a 'Special Report' segment focusing on last week's challenge between Yokozuna and Jim Duggan from WWF Superstars. *Included footage from the previous weekend's WWF Superstars of Giant Gonzalez in a 3-on-1 handicap match, and the announcement that Gonzalez had been removed from the 16-man Battle Royal after all the participants said they wouldn't compete in it if Gonzalez was involved. *Featured a closing segment where it was announced there had been no major damage to Brutus Beefcake, with a hint that Hulk Hogan was likely to appear on the following week's show after what happened. Commentators * Vince McMahon *Randy Savage *Rob Bartlett Ring Announcer * Howard Finkel Image Gallery February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00001.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00002.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00003.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00004.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00005.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00006.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00007.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00008.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00009.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00010.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00011.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00012.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00013.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00014.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00015.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00016.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00017.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00018.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00020.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00021.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00022.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00023.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00024.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00025.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00026.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00027.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00028.jpg Raw 2-15-93 1.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00029.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00030.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00031.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00032.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00033.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00034.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00035.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00036.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00037.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00038.jpg February 15, 1993 Monday Night RAW.00039.jpg External links * Raw #5 results * Raw #5 on WWE Network Category:1993 television events Category:Events with Battle Royal matches